


Merry Fucking Everything

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Related, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Language, M/M, Post-Prison, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Set in Season 10 era but no wacky post-prison job for Ian, just Gallavich living together and being sweet boyfriends.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 26
Kudos: 116





	Merry Fucking Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azuresky18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuresky18/gifts), [whaticameherefor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaticameherefor/gifts), [Erikutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikutta/gifts).



**15 more days until Christmas...**

Ian and Mickey had agreed not to put up a tree this year—too much hassle and not enough room in their tiny apartment. Maybe next year. They were busy these days with their steady jobs—Ian stocking inventory for a medical supply company and Mickey in customer service, both of them newly released from prison and trying to stay on the straight and narrow path.

Ian had arrived home first and decided to make chicken and rice for dinner. Mickey wasn’t far behind. He came inside in the apartment, shucked off his coat, and mumbled a “Hey, Gallagher.” After flinging his keys on the side table, he picked up the pile of semi-opened mail Ian left on the counter.

“Hey, Mick. Check out Mandy’s Christmas card.” Ian studied his boyfriend’s expression as he picked up the card. Mickey was definitely grouchy after an extra long shift, though that never stopped Ian from trying to make conversation. “Great picture of the two of them. Don’t you think?” The redhead braced himself for a snarky response.

“Pfft, yeah, sure.” Mickey rolled his eyes and continued pilfering through the mail, flinging random bills against the kitchen counter with disinterest. “When did that become a thing?”

“What? Couples photoshoots?”

“No, sending shit in the mail,” gruffed Mickey. “Yes, couples—whatever the fuck you called it.”

“Dunno, but she looks really happy with her boyfriend.”

Mickey scoffed, “I ain’t forming an opinion til _slick_ comes to visit for Christmas, and I can size him up in person.”

“Fair enough, but the card is nice. I like it.” Ian turned to pull the box of rice out of the cabinet, not wanting to broach the obvious topic that he’d unintentionally lobbed into the air. He hummed a Christmas song he'd heard on the radio at work while Mickey came around to grab a beer out of the fridge.

“Go ahead, Gallagher,” Mickey popped open the can and took a swig. “Say it.”

Ian shrugged innocently as he filled a pot with water. “What? I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“You sure? Cuz I’m gonna go tinker with the car til dinner and try to relax. The calls were nonstop today.” Mickey finished off his beer and crushed the can before tossing it into the recycling bin.

“Yeah, you do seem stressed. Have another one.” Ian pulled a second beer from the fridge and handed it to Mickey, who had his eyebrows raised, waiting expectantly for…

“Okay, fine.” Ian figured he might as well put the idea out there. “What if we send out a Christmas card together this year?”

“There it is. I fuckin’ knew it!” Mickey declared triumphantly, his smile fading back into a scowl. “But tell me this. Before I answer you, and we put your idea out to pasture, who the hell would we send Christmas cards to? We don’t know anybody.”

 _Well, it wasn’t an immediate “no,”_ thought Ian. _There was still hope._

“Hmmm. There's Fiona—she'll shit a brick. And the rest of my family and your siblings—”

“Most of them don’t have mailing addresses.”

“Your brothers can get mail in prison,” Ian reminded the skeptical brunet before continuing to list off people.

“Kev and V. My former co-worker, Sue.”

“God, you've stayed in touch with your old co-workers? Better man than I am.”

“And maybe Sheila. She was really good to our family.”

“Who the fuck is that? She the one with that whack job daughter?”

“Something like that. There’s also Clayton. He sent some me money after I got out of prison. Guilt money, but still…”

“Fuck that deadbeat.”

“Okay. Um…..” Ian tapped on the counter, trying to think of other people to make the list longer.

Mickey could see him struggling and decided to throw him a bone. “Don’t forget Officer Raymond and that shit-for-brains Enzo—he loves getting mail.”

“See? It’ll totally be worth it.” Ian’s smile widened, though he knew Mickey was fucking with him.

“Yeah...I’ve thought about it. And I’m gonna say...fuck no! Not dressing up so we can sit on a velvet vintage sofa with a damn poodle on our laps like a couple of fags who—”

“Okay, Mick. Forget it. It’s fine.” Ian turned towards the stove to check on the water for the rice.

 _Don’t pout, that’s not fair,_ he reminded himself. _You asked, he said no._ Ian’s therapist had given him some wise advice about not taking advantage of Mickey’s relentless desire to please him, and he was trying hard to follow it.

“Good. That’s settled.” Mickey crushed the second empty beer can and tossed it in the bin. He stepped over towards Ian to give him a consolatory peck on the cheek and a playful slap on the ass. “Maybe next year. We can get matching sweaters.”

“Maybe.” Ian was slightly disappointed but glad he hadn’t pushed the issue. It was a long shot anyway. “Dinner’ll be ready in about 30 minutes.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be in the garage until then. Text if you need anything.” Mickey grabbed his coat and headed back outside.

There was no mention of the Christmas card idea over dinner that night. Ian would have probably forgotten about it had they not received a holiday card from Lip the very next day with a picture of Lip and Tami holding baby Fred. Then came the card from Kevin and V and their twin daughters a few days later. Ian placed the cards on the fridge next to Mandy’s card, admiring the smiling faces. He and Mickey definitely weren’t the “couples photoshoot” type, but Ian found himself looking for ways to publicly declare his commitment to Mickey. As cheesy as it seemed, a Christmas card would be a nice way to let people know they were the real deal.

* * *

**10 more days until Christmas...**

Ian needed to figure out a gift for Mickey—maybe some money he could put towards their broken down car, though that wasn’t very romantic. After work, he’d stopped at Target to look around, but nothing caught his eye.

Ian was the first one home again, and he threw a frozen lasagna in the oven so he could scour Amazon for gift ideas for Mickey. When he heard his boyfriend come inside, he quickly closed the browser on his phone and got up to greet him.

“Good day?” He asked, sizing up Mickey’s overall demeanor with one glance and realizing he seemed nervous. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. I did a thing though. Here.” 

Mickey handed Ian an unmarked envelope that had some weight to it.

“Cash?” guessed Ian.

“Yeah, right. Just open it.” Mickey had his arms folded over his chest, watching Ian as he slowly opened the envelope and shook out the contents.

“Mick…” Ian gasped in a voice just above a whisper. “Are these real?”

He fanned out the contents of the envelope—a dozen or so 4x6 photo cards with a picture of the two of them on a festive background with a generic holiday greeting and their names at the bottom.

“Yeah, they’re fuckin’ real. You can send ‘em out if you want, or keep ‘em as a souvenir. Merry Christmas, Gallagher! Don’t say I never got you nothing.”

Ian was almost speechless, a warmth radiating inside of his chest, the usual one that was there when Mickey was around, just stronger in this moment. 

“Thanks, Mick.” He squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder and nudged his arm playfully. “But tell me where you found that picture of us? It’s a good shot.”

“Don’t we look civilized?” Mickey took one of the cards from the stack and held it up. “Asked Debbie if she had anything I could use. She took this at Franny’s birthday party.”

“I remember now.” Ian nodded, thinking back on that day and how it meant the world to him to have Mickey with him at the party, doing regular couple things. “We need more pictures of us together.”

Mickey agreed. “Probably so, but I ain’t doin’ a photoshoot. No fuckin’ way.”

“I know, I know. But thanks for these. Means a lot.” Ian set the cards down so he could thank his boyfriend properly. His long fingers grazed Mickey’s cheek before settling at the base of his neck so Ian could draw him closer. Their lips met for a kiss that was slow and sweet and full of love. 

Lips still locked, Mickey gripped Ian’s side and let his other hand drift down to his ass, both of them moaning softly as their pulses quickened. Ian pulled away to nod towards their bedroom. The lasagna still needed about an hour on the oven, which was plenty of time to show Mickey his gratitude.

“Merry Fucking Everything, Gallagher,” the brunet remarked, one hand griping Ian’s shoulder and the other working swiftly to unbutton his shirt as they moved towards the room.

“Yep. Merry Fucking Everything, Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Christmas gifts, the boys decided on a $20 spending limit. Mickey bought Ian a “Kiss the Cook” apron, and Ian bought Mickey a selfie stick tripod, which he almost mistook for a sex toy.
> 
> Thank you so much to pink_ink for giving this a once over!
> 
> Wrote this as a gift to the lovelies who have kindly beta-ed for me over this past year. Mwah!


End file.
